battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pie
Liy (Possibly) |color = Tan, Indigo, and Silver |recc = FlykydFly, spongebobvideopants |deaths = 6 |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = Today's Very Special Episode |voice = Sam Lee|team = Death P.A.C.T.|place = BFDIA:43rd (to join) BFB:TBA|name = Pie|nicknames = *Wimp (Snowball)}} Pie is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She is one of the 30 recommended characters in episode 17 and 18. Along with Remote and Grassy, Pie only received 7 votes, placed 16th and she was sent into the Locker of Losers. There is another recommended character called Pie Man (recommended by Flykidfly) in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, which is also included on this page. In the audition tape, as well as in episode 16, Pie is seen to be an explosive blueberry pie, and she was used as a cake at Cake at Stake. As shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk, all blueberries in BFDI are explosive. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Pie only received 104 votes and placed 42nd which wasn't enough to join BFDIA and she was sent to the LOL. Pie's IDFB redesign features a light gray tin, and less of the pie crust showing, which lost its detail. Appearance Changes BFDI 14 * Pie is named Pie Man. * Pie Man is a male. * Pie Man has no shading. * Pie Man is a strawberry or cherry pie. BFDI 16 * Pie has shading. * Pie's tin is dark gray. * Pie is now a blueberry pie. IDFB * Pie's crust and tin are lighter. * Pie's face is on her crust instead of her tin. * Pie has only two visible holes. * Pie's crust loses it's detail. * Pie is now a Female. Personality Pie is an example of a good influence. She doesn't kill anybody, has a good attitude, as shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk, when she lost a tic-tac-toe game, she said "whatever, you win some, you lose some." She seems to have a mellow personality, despite the fact that she explodes a lot. Relationships Bubble Cake Pie is apparently friends with Cake. They are seen playing tic-tac-toe together in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Is cut into slices by the Announcer. #The Reveal: Explodes herself. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Explodes from excitement over seeing Loser. #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Explodes when a fork is thrown at her by Gelatin. Trivia *Pie might be used from the same blueberries Pin has, hence in her ability to explode. *She has exploded about 3 times. (Once in The Reveal, once in Getting Teardrop to Talk, and once in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset.) *According to Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pie has never killed anyone. *Pie's voice has been perceived as inherently masculine by fans until Satomi Hinatsu showed that Pie was in thegirls.txt, saying that Pie is female was male before. Satomi has also stated her voice was intended to be similar to Lumpy Space Princess from the 2010 American animated show, Adventure Time. *Pie, in her first appearance in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, was either a strawberry or cherry pie. *Pie does not appear in Today's Very Special Episode (except in the intro & in voting icon's). *She was originally a male BFDI-IDFB. Gallery Pie_idle.png|Pie's idle. Remotegrasspie.png|From left to right, Remote, Grassy and Pie about to be sent into the Locker of Losers after getting only 7 votes. Screen Shot 2013-05-28 at 6.34.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 2.25.45 PM.png pietitle.png|pie's joining audition Blueberry_Pie.jpeg|Pie, behind Snowball in BFDIA RedPie.png|Pie Man Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG pie.PNG GoCrafty7Go!.png|A piece of Pie ithinkthatimcool.png Pie from "Let the viewers vote!" from IDFB 1..png IMG 5176.PNG Did someone say killing.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-24-43.png Pie_looking_in_a_jawbreaker.png|Pie looking in an empty jawbreaker in BFB 2. Pie_BFDI.png TLC full count.png FlowerRealizesSheDoneGoofed.png|Pie, Flower, and Black Hole. Screenshot (74).png Dead Pie.png pie bfb.png Pie's Tin.png Pie Idle.png pie 1.png pie dead 2.png pie 3.png pie 4.png pie 5.png pie 6.png pie 7.png pie 8.png pie 9.png pieeeeeeeeee.png pie bfb bfb.png Pie Icon.png pie die.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Arms and Legs Category:Food Category:Cakes Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Females Category:Pie